transistorfandomcom-20200213-history
Transistor Strategy
Intro Hi, here is Prime, an experienced player of Transistor who by this time almost finished the first recursion--the second playthrough which retains all character property, and gives duplicates of abilities when Red levels up, which grants player a greater variety of arsenal they can use to fend off the stronger opponents. I will put up pictures of my builds later, and probably a video of my final build in the practice mode to show you the efficiency. First Playthrough The first playthrough is relatively easy. All you need to do is to use Crash() over and over again. My strategy on first playthrough is to simply arm Red with Jaunt()-Improved Crash, allowing her to deal massive damage (Up to 400 per Turn()) instantly, AND dealing damage while recharging the action bar, since Jaunt() cause Red able to use the improved ability any time. Unlock the first enhance slot on your first function slot when you have chance. Your build should be: Crash+Jaunt, Breach. This is a 7 MEM kit. With this build, simply activate Turn() and backstab high HP targets with Crash. Finish them with Breach when you have little action bar left. When out of Turn(), use Crash to kill off shielded cells and pin down important targets with its stun abilities. You can also try snipe enemies with Breach from afar when you do not necessarily need to activate Turn(). You should acquire the following limiters and equip them: Resilience--Since you have your Crash available any time, adding this may cause more stress but is relatively safe and rewarding. Abundance--While this may cause trouble with Resilience, your Crash should still be reliable enough to dispatch those cells. Legacy--You can acquire this limiter at a pretty late stage of the game, when you already got the Get ability. The Get passive effect helps you negate the damage of "Corrupt Cells" may deal. It is also not affected by Resilience, allowing players easily identify these cells. Note: Those corrupt cells will damage Red when collected, but will not spawn more Process when its timer expires. Efficiency--If you are a confident player, try this. So long as you can dispatch enemies fast enough, the increased damage will not cause much problem. NOTE: Haircut from Human will instantly kill your HP bar, DO NOT pair this with Concentration. The next build you should start work on is this: Crash+Jaunt & Ping, Spark+Switch, Breach, Bounce. Passive is Get. This is a 15 MEM kit. You can replace Spark with Ping to selectively control your target, but use Spark+Switch for stronger CC. If you replaced Spark with Ping, do NOT use spark to enhance any of your abilities. If you want, you can arm Spark separately, and enhance Crash with Breach. This build have a higher one-on-one power but possesses less CC compared to the first one, since Crash will be unleashed less frequently without Ping. The alternative arsenal would be: Crash+Jaunt&Breach, Ping+Switch, Spark, Bounce. Passive is Get. This is still a 15 MEM kit. When leveling up, I personally prefer to upgrade my MEM capacity, since this build only require a total of 4 enhance slots to complete. (1 Passive, 3 Ability Enhancing slots) You can even remove Breach/Ping from Crash if necessary. If you are comfortable with this build, try add Superiority limiter. Another alternative is to replace Resilience with Initiative if you feel more like slashing The Process than breaking their cells' shield. Second Playthrough (Recursion) The Recursion is relatively harder than the first playthrough, but not THAT hard. Your FINAL arsenal should look like this(Ping and breach really makes a nice combo): Crash+Ping&Breach, Tap+Void/Load&Breach, Void+Spark, Mask. Passives are: Get, Flood, Cull, Ping. This is a 32 MEM kit. This combo allows you to deal up to about 2k damage to a group of target in a SINGLE Turn(), presuming enemies are already weakened by Void. Even when enemies are not weakened, this can still deal 960 damage (Enough to kill a Human) with about 30% Action Bar left. The attack sequence should be: Void-Crash-Tap onto the same target. This will instantly kill almost any Process, with the exceptions of the Operator and Jerk. Operator is more of a nuisance in my mind, however, and you can take Jerk down by stain him with Void before hand, and cast one additional Tap. The Flood's passive combined with Tap causes Red to become hyper regenerative, and almost unkillable if you do not activate Efficiency limiter. Flood is not absolutely necessary, however, and may be replaced with putting Purge on Mask function for more offense. Your limiter configuration should look like: Superiority-- More enemies=More income, why not? Abundance-- Get's Passive is easy to pop those cells off. Initiative-- So long as you can get them fast enough, this limiter is quite rewarding. Priority-- You won't die anyways, so... (HOWEVER, this limiter is annoying if you ACTUALLY overloaded) Permenance-- This build is versatile in almost all circumstances, so yeah. Concentration/Efficiency-- Either one works, but Efficiency are more dangerous when combined with Priority. Get either one if you are feeling confident, but NEVER get them both--You d Do NOT get Resilience for obvious reasons: You don't have backup functions to destroy their shield. Also the battle will get really messy as the cells will spawn Process of similar strength--Which will produce more cells, and Abundance+Initiative become really dangerous if you also put resilience. Thanks! Thanks for reading my strategy, hope this strategy would help you in your future venture in the Cloudbank. Risk() achievement build In addition to abovementioned strategy here's a reliable way to go through the whole Recursion with all 10 limiters installed: 1. Void(Tap(),Purge()) - ultimate sustain. Red will be lifestealing full hp bar in few seconds. 2. Jaunt(any%), I prefer Jaunt(Breach()) or Jaunt(Load()) - to get out of clutch situations and pop/collect cells. Passives can be anything you like - I go for Bounce() and Crash() for tankyness. That's all you need to earn achievement. A bit cheesy but gets the job done. If this is too easy theres more serious variation of this build without lifesteal: 1. Void(Crash(),Spark()) - debuff and stun 2. Jaunt(Breach(),Purge()) or Jaunt(Breach,Spark()) - Jaunt a hell out of debuffed enemy. When out of Turn() Jaunt all day Remaining memory can be filled with passives or Mask(Mask()) + Cull() as single-target finisher. Enjoy!